


Hide Your Demons, Son

by spookalicious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Catholic School, Demons, I really don't know how to tag this rn, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's father sends him to do a job. At a Catholic school. There, he meets Gerard, who, as we all know, is a lonely artist just wanting some attention. Just add in some shenanigans, pizza, and, well, Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Fuck,” Frank groaned, tilting his head back and cracking his neck both ways. He really didn’t need this. Fuck his dad. Fuck this job. Fuck this town. Fuck this school. All Frank wanted to do was go back home and sleep for all eternity. But _no_ , his father had sent him to fucking _Catholic school_. What fucking irony.

He took a deep breath as he took a step into the front office, seeing a small, mink-like woman sitting behind a desk, typing furiously on the computer in front of her. She held up a hand, one finger pointed upwards, as if Frank was up for ‘I need a moment’ gestures from a lady that hadn’t even looked up at him. He shuffled on his feet, impatient, shrugging the bag’s strap on his shoulder up a little farther. Fuck.

After a few minutes of him awkwardly standing there, waiting with his eyebrows raised expectantly, the woman looked up at him and took an impatient breath, as if _she_ had been waiting. “Well? What do you need?”

Frank inwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes and tell this lady off. Instead, he put on a bright smile and stepped forward. “I’m new, uh, I need my schedule, I guess.”

“You _guess_? Honey, you’re gonna need that schedule, or your gonna be _guessing_ your way into detention for being tardy to your classes.” The lady looked back to her computer, rolling _her_ eyes at Frank. “Name?”

Are there any other new students arriving today? Fucking guess you piece o – “Frank Iero.”

She nodded and started typing away again, fixing her glasses a little farther up her nose. “Alright, Frank, let me print that out for you.” She clicked a few times on her mouse and pushed herself away from the desk in her swivel chair, towards a large printer a few feet away. She waited, apparently unable to wait for anything while making everyone else wait for nothing, tapping her long fingernails relentlessly on the printer. Once three sheets had printed, she swiveled back to her desk, setting the papers out in front of Frank.

“Alright, this one’s your schedule. Finding the classrooms shouldn’t be too hard, maybe you can _guess_ if you need to. And this one,” she flipped the pages, “is a map of the school. Pretty self-explanatory.” She sighed a bit to herself. “If you need any help, ask a student or a faculty member, but please not me.”

Frank nodded, still keeping his fake smile bright and shiny. “Alright ma’am, and this last page?” he asked, noticing she hadn’t explained it.

She looked at him almost incredulously, as if he should dare ask him questions. How dare _she_ behave this way with him. “That’s for you to show your teachers, hun. Or else they won’t let you in. Maybe you should read.”

Without another word, she shoved the papers across the desk, towards Frank, and let her gaze return to her computer. Frank thanked her quietly and went to exit the office, but as he reached the door and started to head out, he turned to the lady. “So, just to be clear, I come to you if I have any questions, yes?”

She glared at him, almost astounded. Frank just smiled and left, grinning a bit at himself. He was gonna absolutely _hate_ it here.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after 11:00AM, and Gerard was already dozing off in class, doodling on his worksheet. He didn’t mind having to come to school an hour after everyone in public schools, but he knew he’d have to stay an hour longer. And that’s why he was dozing off already – he had glanced at the clock.

He barely looked up when a student came in, quiet, shutting the door behind himself. The teacher, Ms. Othrel, watched the boy expectantly, irritated she had been interrupted by something other than a knock on the door. She snatched the paper he handed her out of his grasp the moment he held it up for her, eyeing it warily. She nodded, pointing to the empty seat in the back. No more interruptions.

“Class, we have a new student,” she stated as the boy made his way to the seat in the back, the one next to Gerard. Who, by the way, still hadn’t exactly looked up. “Frank… Eye? Ro? Frank, how do you pronounce your last name?” Her eyes stayed on the paper as she addressed the newcomer.

“I. Ear. Oh.”

Ms. Othrel nodded and set the paper on her desk. “Come get this after class. Now, as I was saying,”

And Gerard tuned out again. He was too busy focusing on the praying werewolf on his page to listen to her talk about… Whatever the lesson was today.

It was about another ten minutes before Gerard was interrupted again, feeling eyes on the side of his head. He turned and looked at Frank, the new kid. He seemed… Abnormal. Dark hair that fell into a small fringe over his eyes. Gerard stared at the small curl just underneath Frank’s right eye. That’d be fun to draw. It was a moment before Gerard’s gaze landed on the kid’s eyes – staring right back at him.

“See, I was watching you,” Frank started, “but now it seems you’re intrigued by my beauty as well.” He chuckled, giving the other a smirk.

Gerard’s cheeks turned a light pink, of course. He quickly looked away, back to his werewolf. As he began shading the snout, he kept getting the feeling that Frank was staring again. Gerard was surprised Ms. Othrel hadn’t seen him not paying attention yet. Then again, she never caught him, either.

Frank poked Gerard slightly with his pencil, gaze having moved from Gerard to Gerard’s paper, trying to see the drawing. “What’s that?”

Now, Gerard didn’t usually show others his works. But maybe this would get Frank to leave him alone.

So he showed him.

And then Frank wouldn’t shut up.

“Oh, wow, man, that’s so good! I like how you got the texture of the fur just right. I fuckin’ love werewolves. What’s he doing, though? Is that a rosary? I never thought abo-”

Gerard stopped listening, raising an eyebrow at the other’s enthusiasm. This kid liked to talk. And did he _curse_? _In school?_  He shook his head slightly, returning to his drawings. He tried to block to kid out again, not really feeling up for socialization.

He seemed to take the hint, and for that, Gerard was glad. What he _wasn’t_ glad for, however, was that this kid seemed to be in most of his classes. And all of the teachers seemed to sit Frank _right next to him_. Wow, thanks. So much for an easy day.

This kid was relentless. He may have shut up in their first class together, but that didn’t stop him from _staring Gerard down_. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. Anytime Gerard would do _anything_ , there was Frank, right beside him, behind him, in front of him. The taller boy didn’t know what to do about it – let alone what to make of it. He resolved to dealing with Frank.

Frank, on the other hand, resolved to _annoy the shit out of Gerard._

 **

A few days passed like that, Frank paying _way_ too much attention to Gerard for it to be _legal._ This fucking kid wouldn’t leave him alone! And Gerard, of course, made sure to tell Mikey exactly that when he got home Friday afternoon.

“Mikey, this kid at school won’t leave me the fuck alone!” he whined, throwing his messenger bag down on the floor of Mikey and his shared room. He inwardly cursed himself for using the ‘F’ word at home.

Mikey just raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised at his brother’s choice of words. “Don’t let mom hear you.”

Gerard groaned, and flopped down on his bed, irritated. “ _Mikey_ ,” he complained, wanting his brother to be more sympathetic. He had just spent the past few hours under constant eyes. He needed comforting.

“I invited a friend over,” was all Mikey responded with. “Tomorrow. Mom said it’s okay.”

This made Gerard sit up on his elbows, watching his brother carefully. “Do you not care that I’m _going to die by the hands of a Catholic school boy?”_ He rolled over onto his back, throwing his arms up exasperatedly. “And since when do you make friends?”

A huff was all Gerard got in response, followed by silence. He sighed, and apologized. “Sorry, Mikes. I’m just still reeling, I guess. This kid is weird.” He turned his head to look at his brother, on his bed on the other side of the room. “So, who’s your friend, then? Meet him at school?”

Mikey nodded once, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah. He’s in my math class, with Ms. Calhoun? He’s pretty funny.” He even gave a small smile with that, but Gerard assumed it was because of whatever text he had read, as he watching Mikey begin typing away furiously on the tiny keyboard.

“What’s his name?” He asked, curiously, moving to sit up.

The younger brother finished typing out his text, before looking up and answering, “Frank.”

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no idea how this is going to turn out but I hope you guys enjoy it, I mean?? I'll try to keep updates as regular as I can.


End file.
